Close to you
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: For the 10 Snuggles community at LiveJournal. Claim: Naruto x Hinata. No.3. Late Nights. At night while he and Hinata are watching a movie, he remembers the first time he asked her out. Allusions to ShikaIno, LeeSaku and NejiTenTen.
1. A picnic for two

Document Opened: 07/20/2009, 12:25am.

Document Opened: 07/17/2009, 01:49am.

Authors Note:  
I put in for the claim earlier at the community and figured on getting a jump start since the claim should generally be completed in one month. The claims are simple and fun so it's not really a stressor.:3.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. 'Nough said.;b.

So...for the 10_snuggles community at LiveJournal.  
Claim: Naruto Uzumaki x Hinata Hyuuga. My Naruto Het, OTP.X3.

Theme/Prompt: 1. Blankets.

///////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Walking into the clearing, she spotted whom she had come to see. Knowing he would be there. Her silent years of watching him helped with that.

He stopped his practice motions and looked over at her curiously before his infamous trademark grin appeared on his tanned face. Hinata smiled softly as Naruto waved her over.

While walking over, she was careful not to drop her cargo. The sun was starting to set and the purple haired girl had a feeling that he might be getting hungry so she had brought a few things.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Hey Hinata!" He saw a slight blush darken her pale face but she was smiling. "H-hello Naruto." She was now just a few inches away from him. "I-I thought you might be hungry since itF's so late." She was quick to glance down at the picnic basket she had prepared.

His stomach picked that time to growl and he chuckled nervously. "Guess you were right." Getting an idea he turned to see one of the bigger trees not far away from the training ground. "How about we set up over there." He pointed to where he was mentioning.

"Sure." The two started off while a warm breeze swept through the evening.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Not long later the pair were seated on a traditional red and white checkered blanket and each eating a riceball.

"This is really good! Did you make this stuff?" He asked happily after swallowing a bite of riceball.

"Y-yes. I'm glad you like it." She replied in a lower tone after fighting having a light blush come to her face from her boyfriends compliment. She had brought some riceballs, dumplings and a couple of bento boxes along with a few bottles of water since she was not quite sure what to bring to drink in case she had been wrong and he left the training grounds earlier then she thought.

They ate with a peaceful and comfortable silence between them. It was only broken a few minutes later when Hinata pointed to the darkening sky. "Look, it's beautiful, isn't it?" Naruto looked to where she had pointed to.

What was left of the sun was slowly fading out of sight as the sky grew darker and more stars could slowly be seen. "Yeah." He agreed while looking up at it. He squinted a little at one of the shades of color in the sky to get a better look at it reminded him of Hinata's hair color.

////////////////////////////////

They sat like that for a little while and Hinata blinked after feeling something against her shoulder. She cast a glance over to see that Naruto had fallen asleep and found her shoulder to be a good pillow.

She couldn't help but smile at him. Even though Kakashi was away on a three day mission and Sakura was busy with Tsunade, he still came to train alone. She knew in her heart that he really would be a Hokage one day. He was so dedicated to it.

Pushing those thoughts aside, she carefully reached into the basket that was to her left, to pull out a folded up light blue blanket that was a little bit smaller then the one they were sitting on. She had used it as a cushion for the items that were previously inside.

She had been as careful as possible about unfolding the blanket and using it to cover their upper bodies. Only freezing once when he moved a little but remained asleep.

After getting settled. She inched just a little closer to him and figured that she could wake him later but for now she was enjoying having him beside her and to herself.

Tomorrow things would go back to being busy. So for now, this moment was theirs. She was contented with the thought while looking back up to the starry sky.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Authors Note:  
I know so-so but I'm still new to writing NaruHina.  
It was fun and now only 9 to .

Finished: 07/20/2009, 06:21pm.


	2. Happy Birthday Hinata

Document Opened: 07/20/2009, 06:31pm.

Authors Note:  
Theme/Prompt: No.10. Gift.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After arriving in front of his apartment door, she let out a long held sigh. Looking at the door, she could remember back when she was younger and could have only _dreamed_ of being here....because _he_ invited her over after all of her other activities were done with for the special day.

She could not hold back the fluttering feeling in her chest as she gently knocked on his door. "I'm coming!" She smiled hearing his rushed voice. However she immediately wondered if he was alright after hearing a crashing noise promptly followed by a few curses.

After a short moment or so the door sprang open to reveal a sheepishly grinning Naruto Uzumaki. "Hey Hinata, glad you still had time left today to make it."

He stepped aside to let her into his cozy apartment. The word he liked to use for it because of it's size. It suited him just fine for years though.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to come until just now. My Father finally let me leave the compound earlier." She smiled softly. It had taken a little bit of convincing for her Father to let her even come see him, alone, especially when there was not much daylight left. She only had an hour before she had to return for the night.

"It's okay." He paused for a moment to look at her better. She looked like she had been running a marathon all day. "You look beat. Just have seat over there. And I'll go get your present!" She was presented with one of his trademark smiles that she thought looked fitting on him. He was one of those who looked better with a smile.

"T-Thank you. It has been....busy today." She managed to get out. He hadn't heard that part since the blond had already darted off to his little kitchen to get the gift he had gotten her yesterday.

After having a seat on the left side of the light blue couch, she found it was as comfortable to sit on as it appeared. Which was nice since she hadn't really had a chance to sit almost all day. Ino, Sakura and TenTen had been taken her out for a party their way since after that was done, she had to come back and spend some time today with her relatives. And that took more out of her then a day of training with the others.

She glanced to the left after hearing a pot fall to the floor and a very immediate, "I'm okay!" which was followed by "I'll be there in a second!" Her eyes softened a bit. Naruto didn't have to get her anything. He was all she wanted. Even getting this far was something she used to only dream of.

Speaking of dreams, the kunoichi decided that resting her eyes for a moment really couldn't hurt. Biting back a light yawn, her pale eyes slowly shut as she leaned a little further back into the couch.

///////////////////////////////

Roughly ten minutes of frantic searching later, he stuck his head out of the cupboard where he kept his ramen with an audible "Yes!" relieved he hadn't lost her present.

Eye on the prize; he darted toward the living-room. "Hey Hinata I foun" He cut himself short at the sight. A peaceful look was on her face as she was somewhat slumped to the right, with her arm under her head on the armrest while her left arm hung limply on her side.

His amused smile was quickly replaced by a quiet yawn as he had been busy himself today with extra training and a delivery mission in the village. He slipped the small parcel in his pocket and went to sit beside her on the couch.

Checking the clock on the wall, it read 'seven fifteen pm', and he figured that a nap for a few short minutes couldn't hurt, so, he stretched his arms into the air after sitting down and leaned back into comfort of the couch as his own deep blue eyes came shut.

//////////////////

Slowly her lilac eyes began to open. Mainly by the fact she woke up with her head on a warm lap and the feeling of Naruto's arm draped over her waist. Just barely hearing his even breathing behind her.

Her contentedness was short lived as her eyes slowly locked onto the clock which much to her surprise read 'nine fifteen pm'. "Oh no!" She cried while shooting her head up. She hadn't meant to but her sudden shout startled Naruto awake in time for his head to shoot up as the to of her head collided with his lower jaw.

"Ow!" He rubbed his now sore chin as she had her hands atop her head. "What's going on?" He looked at her worried face. "I was supposed to be back at the comound by nine!"

She stood up from her spot on the couch. "I'll come with you since this kinda my fault." He told her a little sheepishly, looking a little guilty. Feeling he could have probably woken her up.

"It's not your fault, Naruto. I shouldn't have fallen asleep." She sighed inwardly. She could only hope her Father wouldn't be _too_ upset at this point.

After agreeing to still go anyway, the two headed out of the door into the semi-starry night.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

All in all it had taken the two nearly twenty minutes to get there, even running as fast as they could.

But now Naruto gulped nervously as he was met by the stern gaze of Hinata's father: Hyuuga Hiashi.

"You're late." His gaze was focused on his daughter as a light blush was on her face at trying to find the right words to describe what happened. "Never mind. We'll discuss this inside later. Go on in."

"Y-yes Father." Hinata replied in low tone before making her way back to the house doors.

Seeing her start to walk away reminded him of her present. "Hinata, hold on a second!" Naruto shouted after her, causing her to stop and look ovr her shoulder.

Hiashi was silent as Naruto ran up to his daughter and retrieved something from his pocket.  
"Here, I didn't have a chance to give it to you earlier." He handed her a small square parcel that was wrapped in light blue paper with a dark purple ribbon.

"I had better get going." He muttered out. Unsure if she would like her gift or not.  
"N-Naruto." She said gaining his attention. "Hm." But without another word she reached up to kiss his cheek, unaware of her Father raising his eyebrow at the pair.

"T-Thank you." Hinata soft gaze was locked with his nervous one. "Heh, no problem. Happy Birthday Hinata."

Hiashi decided that that was enough and split the pair up as it seemed they had forgotten his presence.

/////////////////////////////////////////////

After earning a lecture from her Father she had since been in her room, anxious to open her present.

However she was careful about pulling the ribbon off as not to damage it. Setting it aside, she undid the light blue paper and that revealed a plain dark blue box. Setting the wrapping paper aside, she opened removed the lid and her lilac eyes widened in surprise for a moment.

Inside the box was the pair of silver butterfly barrettes she had seen the other day when she and Naruto were on a lunch quick lunch date at Ichiraku's.

Hinata couldn't hold back the smile as she clutched the present to her chest. Things like this made her feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Authors Note:  
Longer than I originally intended but....well I have got nothing.

Oh! My NaruHina video was featured 07/22 on YouTube in the NaruHIna vids.  
Just look up RogueWarrior869.

Well, I must be !.=D.

Finished: 12:18am. 07/24/2009.


	3. Musing on you

Document Opened: 08/28/2009, 10:42pm.

Authors Note:  
NaruHina is probably my favorite Naruto het pairing along with PeinKonan and SasoFemDei. .

Theme/Prompt: No. Nights.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

He smiled quiet happily as the Hyuuga girl rested her head against his shoulder while they watched the movie that was on t.v. Although he liked the movie, he was more or less enjoying the feeling of her against him.

He could still remember the first time he asked her out. Then again it had baely been a year ago and he had been in a slight depression after seeing Sakura and Lee share a kiss in the park.

////////////////////////////

_He sighed while walking down one of Konoha's many roads. No real direction in mind as he somewhat bitterly started noticing the couples that seemed to be popping up as of late around the village._

Earlier he had seen Ino yell at Shikamaru for almost dropping a flower vase. Only there was a little less annoyance to her tone and an amused eyeroll on his part.

After that he had seen Neji and TenTen together and it wasn't long after that, that it happened.

The blond was looking down while he walked and in surprise stumbled back a little bit and his head shot up as he heard the familiar voice of who he had bumped into. "Oh, I'm sorry N-Naruto." The purple haired girl stammered out while kneeling down to retrieve what was knocked down from her hands.

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going and...." He paused to look at the pale girl. She had really changed in the time he was away. He had never really looked at her before because of Sakura, but he had seen that she was with Lee now. How that happened he really had no idea. 

_It was a long shot but he knelt down to help her finish picking up a few of the papers that had fallen to the ground. "Um, Hinata. I was headed to Ichiraku's and I was wondering if you would like to join me." He chuckled a little nervously as she looked up at him with her lilac eyes widened in surprise. _

_For a moment her face was red and she was positive she couldn't breathe. But somehow she got the words out. "O-Okay. I just have to take these to Academy for Iruka-sensei." _

_After that one thing eventually led to another and they were where they are now..._

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Snapping out of his thoughts, he briefly looked down at Hinata to see she was still engrossed in the film with a soft smile on her face. He returned his gaze to the screen as well.

A good movie, Hinata snuggled up to _him_. He figured life didn't get much better then this.

////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:  
Yeah, this was kind of rushed.(.).  
So pardon if it's not up to snuff.

Finished: 08/29/2009, 12:04am.


End file.
